A Kiss Under the Mistletoe
by Red Koi
Summary: AU one-shot. She loves him, he loves her. If only they weren't so cowardly to tell the other their feelings. Maybe a kiss under the mistletoe was all they needed. SasuFemNaru


**Yes! First one-shot for Christmas I have ever written! I hope you guys like it. I originally named it 'Acknowledge' but then I realized it wasn't a very fitting name. So, I changed it.**

**Warning: SasuFemNaru, swearing, sexual scenes (jk, I have no idea how to write sexual scenes, maybe one day in another story)**

**Summary: AU one-shot. She loves him, he loves her. If only they weren't so cowardly to tell the other their feelings. Maybe a kiss under the mistletoe was all they needed. SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Happy Holidays!****

* * *

**

Tiny speckles of white snow fluttered to the ground. Each one circled another as if in an intricate dance. A blonde girl stood amidst the flurry of snow. Her blue eyes watched in amazement at the dance the snowflakes performed. She held out her ungloved hand hoping to catch one of the delicate particles. As they began to touch her hand, they started to melt one-by-one leaving a faint outline of where they once were. They felt cold to the touch.

She was waiting for someone.

Her _best _friend.

She couldn't help but think about him. The way his obsidian eyes bore into her oceanic blue eyes, as if looking into the depths of her soul; or how his ebony hair stood in the back and framed his ivory skin in the front. Sure he could be an arrogant jerk whose pride got in the way of everything-as annoying as it may be-but that's what made him...him.

They were friends ever since elementary school. He was the same then as he is now. She was the only one that was able to get through his barrier. Of course, that didn't stop all of his fangirls from wanting-and accomplishing-to beat the hell out of her for intruding upon their territory.

Thinking back, she couldn't help but laugh at the many times he had to save her from his obsessive peers. At one point she came out with a black eye and a concussion from her dear friend Sakura. To say the least, Sakura could be one hell of a bitch when she wanted to when it came to her beloved Sasuke.

Don't get her wrong, Sakura was a great friend but she was deadly when she wanted to be. Sakura never considered her to be a threat but when Naruto got too close to Sasuke, let's just say Sakura would...intervene in any way possible. Not to mention, Sakura would scold her or become very annoyed with her. Of course, the annoyance only occurred when it looked like Naruto was getting on Sasuke's nerves. Though what Sakura never realized was that Sasuke would bring out the annoying side of Naruto's personality-or at least what people considered being annoying.

But Naruto couldn't deny the one thing that was pulling at her heart. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she couldn't help but begin to fall in love with her best friend. Even the threats and intimidation couldn't stop her heart from yearning to be with her raven-haired friend. He always made her heart flutter when he was around.

But there was one thing that she could not deny.

She was _afraid_.

Afraid to tell him her true feelings for him.

Uzumaki Naruto was afraid to tell Uchiha Sasuke that she loved him.

Naruto knew if she did then he would reject her like he did everyone else. Her heart would not be able to handle the rejection, especially if it came from her best friend, the one she knew for years and felt so comfortable around.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a figure in the distance approaching her. Upon closer inspection, it was the person she was waiting for. The one who made her heart flutter and gave her a warm feeling when he was around. The one who made her happy when he would get on her nerves with his mind games. The one who how made her smile when she annoyed him to death.

The one who made her freeze her ass off outside in the cold weather at the park.

She ran up to him pulling him into a hug. He seemed to be taken aback by the gesture but began to relax into the embrace. Naruto couldn't help but smile, she was so happy to see him. Before she let go, she got a whiff of his scent. He smelled of cinnamon. When she let go, her smile turned into a frown.

"It's about time, teme! I was freezing my ass off out here waiting for you," Naruto exclaimed punching him in the arm. She turned away from him with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

He didn't seem fazed by her show of violence, but his eyes were lit up with amusement at her child-like behavior. "Hn. Stop whining, dobe," a smirk was plastered on his face.

She turned back to him, a menacing-well as menacing as she could get-glare aimed at him, but a hint of mischief was present. "I'm not whining! Next time why don't you stand out in the freezing cold waiting for me! Oh, but wait, you wouldn't be cold because your fangirls would die to crowd around you and warm you up!"

Now it was his turn to glare, "Shut up, dobe." Oh, how her mischievous attitude could get him riled up.

"Nice comeback, teme," She said trying to suppress a laugh. Sasuke just glared at her more. It looked like he was hoping his glare would melt her into a puddle where she stood. Putting her playful attitude aside, she needed to find out the reason why Sasuke wanted to meet her. "So why did you want to meet me here? Is there something you want to tell me?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced at the ground. It seemed like he was hoping something interesting would pop out of the earth and distract Naruto from the issue at hand but it didn't seem too likely at the moment. He contemplated for a moment trying to figure out the correct words to use. His brows furrowed in frustration at his stubborn-can't-think-of-anything mind. Taking his hand from his pocket, he rubbed it through his snowflake-infested hair and released, a somewhat, aggravated sigh.

Dammit, why is this so difficult?!

Oh yeah, his Uchiha pride.

He was always taught to never show his emotions, least of all tell them. On the contrary, the only emotion he ever showed was anger, frustration, and annoyance. Yep, that's about it. Actually, if he remembered correctly, all the male Uchihas in his family showed those three emotions the most.

Finally his mind came up with a conclusion. He hoped what his mind came up with was a good plan. Pfft...of course it's a good plan. This is Uchiha Sasuke we are talking about here. He's at the top of his class. Looking back up to his friend, he noticed she was watching the snowflakes fall as she waited for his answer. He couldn't help but feel...happy?

He couldn't help but stare at her.

She looked so...cute with the childish smile she had on her face. The snowflakes seemed to make her blue eyes sparkle, her tan skin was flawless and a little red from the cold, and her blond hair looked so smooth and probably soft to the touch. Oh, how he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

Pulling away from her distraction of the falling snowflakes, she looked over to Sasuke and caught him staring at her. Why was he staring at her? Did she have somthing on her face? Oh shit, maybe there were pieces of ramen noodles stuck in her hair that she forgot to take out after lunch?!

"Sasuke, are you okay," she asked confused.

Quickly snapping out of his reverie, he decided to act on his plan. It was now or never...and it was definitely going to be now. He walked up to her until they were just mere inches away from one another. Naruto couldn't help but blush at how close he was to her. Hopefully, her already flushed cheeks hid the blush well...hopefully.

Naruto stepped back a little, confused as to what Sasuke was doing, "Uh, Sasuke?"

Before she could move back any further, he grabbed her arms bringing her back to him. He wouldn't let her go...not now. His eyes were half closed as he began to lean into her. His lips were slightly parted and she could feel is warm breath against her lips. It made her flesh crawl and her spine tingle. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly parted as well. She never would have thought he could do this to her in a million years. Just as he barely touched her lips with his, a very _annoying_ voice broke the mood.

"Dammit," Sasuke whispered annoyed so Naruto wouldn't hear and pulled away letting her go.

Turning around he saw his stalker...I mean, obsessive fangirl...uh, Sakura running over to them. When she was close enough, she tended to lean more towards her crush with her emerald eyes sparkling with love and hope at him. Naruto waved and smiled in greeting but Sakura waved her off, continuing to look at the object of her affection. Sasuke just gave her a curt nod with a hint of irritation lingering in his dark eyes from her interrupting their moment. Damn her!

"Hey guys! Are you, by any chance, coming over for my Christmas party tonight," Sakura questioned looking at Sasuke for his answer. She batted her eyes a little hoping she could get him to say yes.

He looked over to Naruto to see what her answer would be. As much as he hated to admit thinking it, he would only go if his little 'kitsune' went. Yes, he thought 'kitsune'. She reminded him of a fox, what can he say? And boy did he love that nickname...it was so _sexy_.

Naruto raised her finger to her chin, tapping it slightly. What should she do? Well, she could spend Christmas alone at home and not find out what Sasuke wanted or she could spend Christmas at Sakura's house and possibly find out what Sasuke wanted. Tough choice...tough choice.

"Sure! We will definitely be there Sakura-chan," Naruto exclaimed with a smile spread from ear to ear. Okay, maybe it wasn't a tough choice.

Sakura's eyes lit up with excitement as she bolted over and took Naruto into a hug. Of course, what Naruto never realized was Sakura was hugging her because she knew Sasuke would go if Naruto went. Sasuke just rolled his eyes but sent a _sexy_ smirk towards Naruto. Yes, sexy because that is what Naruto thought his smirks were. Of course, with that smirk it meant his mind came up with another good plan. All of it revolving around Sakura's Christmas party.

Sakura released her and turned back to facing Sasuke. A slight blush could be seen on her cheeks as she looked at him. I bet she was thinking something perverted...no, no Sakura would never do that. "That's great! I will see you guys tonight at eight o'clock," Sakura bid them a last farewell with a wink at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't really pay attention, he was too busy thinking of his ingenious plan B.

Oh, tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

----xXx----

Christmas decorations were strewn across the entire room. Lights of red and green shined everywhere. Even Christmas music was playing in the background but occasionally would be changed to something more upbeat to dance to. Laughs of merriment filled the room as everyone opened up their gifts to see what they got.

All but one received a gift.

That one was Naruto.

It's not that her friends didn't like her, it's just they knew Sasuke was getting her a gift and no one wanted to ruin it with any gift they gave her. Sakura felt kind of bad for Naruto and decided to give her a batch of fudge she made by hand. Of course, from one bite Naruto went running to the bathroom puking it back up. Okay, so maybe Sakura wasn't the best cook but it was that thought that counts, right?

Anyways, Naruto was sitting by herself watching everyone enjoy themselves. Shikamaru was dozing off with Temari and Ino drawing silly pictures on his face. Oh my god, did they just write the word 'gay' on his forehead?! Just kidding, they wrote something else but Naruto couldn't really see it. Choji was busy dining on the appetizers rather than helping his best friend. Tenten, Neji, and Lee were conversing by the fireplace. Kiba and Hinata were playing Akamaru near the Christmas tree by rolling one of the ball ornaments along the floor and watching him go after it. Even Kiba was tempted to chase it....that damn mutt. Sakura was hanging mistletoe above the hallway threshold. She was probably hoping she could get Sasuke to come under it with her...by _mistake_ of course.

However, Sasuke was no where to be found. Naruto was curious as to where he may have gone since she had yet to give him his present yet.

Sitting on her lap was a little box wrapped in navy blue wrapping paper with a silver bow on top. The wrapping was a little shitty but at least you couldn't tell what was on the inside.

She had thought long and hard of what to get Sasuke for Christmas. Inside the little box was a locket in the shape of the Uchiha crest. Placed inside, on either side of the locket, was a picture of Sasuke and a picture of her.

To her, the gift meant a lot.

To her, it meant they would be together forever...no matter what.

After sitting there for a while, she noticed Sasuke appear out of nowhere. She hadn't seen him come in, so she wondered where he came from. He walked over to the snack table and began conversing with Choji. Naruto was a little sad because it seemed like Sasuke didn't want to speak with her. Why would he do such a thing? They talked earlier that day, so why would he not want to talk to her now? Sasuke seemed to be whispering something to Choji because after he finished talking Choji nodded his head and began stuffing his face even more with food. When he finished he called over to Sakura telling her they were low on food.

"Dammit Choji, that food was for everyone, not just you," she exclaimed and stalked off to the kitchen to prepare more snacks. Though she also looked pissed because she would be spending most of her time cooking rather than with Sasuke.

As soon as Sakura left the room, Sasuke walked over to Naruto with his stoic face intact. She looked up at him and blushed a little before shakily handing him his present. He raised a brow at the poorly wrapped paper but took it in his hand. She chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head already guessing what Sasuke thought of her handy work. Her spirits seemed to be lifted pretty quickly, ne?

He skillfully-okay maybe no skill was needed-unwrapped the paper and opened the little box. Again he raised a brow as he carefully took out the necklace, holding it between his thumb and index finger. It's easy to see why Sasuke was curious as to how Naruto came about a necklace with the Uchiha crest on it. In other words, it was custom made. Okay so maybe a necklace wasn't the best gift she could get him but it's the thought that counts, right? He opened the locket and smirked at the contents inside.

Did he like it?

Of course he did. Naruto could always tell Sasuke's smirks apart and this one meant he liked what he saw.

Undoing the clasp, he put the necklace on around his neck. However, when he looked at her, he still had that same-_sexy_-smirk on his face. She couldn't help but blush more hoping he wouldn't see her reddening cheeks.

Unexpectedly, he held out his hand to her. She was a little hesitant but she placed her hand in his and he pulled her up off the couch and led her over to the hallway threshold. She was wondering why he brought her hear and not somewhere they would be alone because she thought he wouldn't want to be around all these people.

"Sasuke-teme, why are we underneath the hallway threshold," she asked, a little irritated with him. She really expected to be somewhere else..._alone_.

"Shut up, dobe," and that was when he leaned in and placed his lips upon hers. Naruto was completely taken aback by what Sasuke was doing...this was so abrupt. Slowly, she melted into the kiss and began to respond back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Her flesh crawled, spine tingled, face completely red, and warm all over. His lips were so soft and mimicked hers effortlessly. Thank god he was holding on to her because her knees felt like they would crumple beneath her at any minute. Before he could swipe his tongue across her bottom lip, she pulled away in order to take in just a little air.

"Why did you do that, Sasuke," she inquiered.

He just rolled his eyes and pointed above them. Looking up, Naruto noticed the mistletoe and stared at it confused. A _plant_? Why would Sasuke kiss her underneath a _plant_? After a while, she realized it was mistletoe and looked back at Sasuke. His eyes held so much emotion and warmth she couldn't help but smile. That was the best gift she could ever receive...especially from him.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke," she giggled, "This is the best Christmas ever." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. Putting their foreheads together, Sasuke smirked as Naruto smiled...they knew their relationship had developed into something more. They had finally expressed their feelings towards one another, even if no words were shared at all.

Just as they were about to lean in for another kiss, a scream could be heard from the kitchen. Turning to the source of the noise, they saw Sakura standing in the kitchen doorway fuming, sending a deadly glare at Naruto.

"NARUTO!!!"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear. Oh shit, she was definitely going to get it. Quickly giving Sasuke another peck on the lips, she bolted away with Sakura chasing after her.

Even though the night would end with a pretty injured Naruto, she still considered it to be the best Christmas of her life.

Why?

Because she got the thing she wanted the most...for Sasuke to return her feelings. The kiss was a bonus.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. I kind of rushed the second part but I hope it is good. Plus this is the most I have written in a single chapter. Lol.**

**Again, Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
